Come Back
by PouvoirsMagiques
Summary: Cela fait 7 ans qu'elle ne l'a pas vu ni parler. Elle se souviendra toujours de cette journée. Quand soudain, elle le croise au coin d'une rue, elle est coquée. Pas de le voir mais de voir la personne qu'il est devenu. Égocentrique et grossier. Ils vont bientôt se revoir mais cette soirée promet d'être riche en émotions sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Comment ? Où ? Quand ? NINA/IAN
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Cher journal,  
7 ans... Voilà 7 ans qu'il est parti sans donner de nouvelles... Il me manque, c'est vrai mais je ne pourrai jamais lui pardonner de ne jamais avoir donné de nouvelles... Il me l'avait pourtant promis, i ans... Tout ce que je savais sur lui, c'était grâce au magazine People... Il m'a abandonné pour sa stupide carrière. Heureusement que Candice était là, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle... Elle est comme ma sœur ! En parlant de sœur, la mienne va bientôt me présenter son fiancé...  
Bisous, je te laisse.  
Nina D."

* * *

A savoir : Ian et Nina ont 2 ans d'écart. A savoir que Nina à 23 ans et Ian en a 25.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! XOXO


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hey ! Tout d'abord, merci à liloes22, M, Sosso, Angel-NY-Fiction et love-5damon pour vos review et à mes 3 followers : Delena-Love-Forever, Hsihsifan et liloes22 ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**M : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Sosso : Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Moi aussi j'adore ce couple. J'avais déjà écrits quelques fictions sur ce couple mais l'inspirations m'a manqué alors je les ai arrêté... J'espère que j'aurai l'inspi plus longtemps que pour les fictions précédentes. Bisous !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

PDV de Nina :

Je me réveillai un énième fois dans mon lit en ayant fait ce rêve.

FLASHBACK

Ian m'avait donné rendez-vous dans notre parc favori. Sa voix au téléphone avait l'air triste. Je me demandais pourquoi... je le vis rentrer par la grande grille en métal. D'instinct, je courus vers lui et lui sautai dans les bras. Il me serra fort contre lui. Il me repos par terre et me regarda avec des yeux désolés. Il commençait légèrement à me faire flipper…

- Ca va ? Demandais-je inquiète.

- Oui. Assied-toi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dis-je en m'asseyant.

- Tu te souviens, quand on s'est promis qu'on serait toujours meilleurs amis ?

- Oui. Et alors ?

- ...

- Ian. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je pars...

- Quoi ? Non, c'est pas possible. Tu peux pas me laisser ! Dis-je tendis que les larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux.

- Je suis désolé.

- Non ! Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça et t'excuser. Dis-je en pleurant à chaudes larmes cette fois-ci.

- On restera en contact, je te le promets. Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Tu me le promets ? Dis-je en sanglotant.

- Je te le jure.

- Tu vas me manquer. Je t'aime, tu sais ?

- Oui. Moi aussi.

Il desserra ses bras, m'embrassa sur le front et partit sans se retourner.

FIN FLASHBACK

Après ça, j'avais vécu un vrai enfer. J'étais perdue. Je regardais son casier au collège. Il n'était plus jamais devant à me faire des grands sourires en me mimant de venir le voir. Plus jamais je ne le vis m'attendre, appuyé su sa voiture en m'attendant, pour me raccompagnée. Plus jamais je ne le vis casser la figure des mecs qui me regardaient trop ou me sifflaient. Plus jamais je n'avais rit avec lui. Il était tout simplement parti…

A cette douloureuse pensée, je me levai. 7 ans. Voilà 7 ans, jour pour jour, heure pour heur, qu'il était parti. Il n'avait jamais donné de nouvelle, comme il l'avait promit… Je le détestais pour ça… Comment lui pardonner après tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait. Tout ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer. J'étais tombée dans la drogue, l'alcool et autres délires de l'adolescence. Ma sœur avait essayé de me soutenir et de me faire changer de vie après ça. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas réussi et était partie. J'avais alors réalisé que j'avais encore perdu quelqu'un à qui je tenais vraiment. Je m'étais alors reprise en main et avait été faire une cure à Los Angeles. J'étais revenue à New York 6 mois plus tard, complètement sobre. Je ne buvais de l'alcool rien que dans les moments de fêtes ou aux grandes occasions.

Je traversai ma chambre et ouvris les rideaux pour admirer le magnifique soleil de ce 3 avril. Il était 11h. Aujourd'hui, elle ne commençait qu'à 13h. Quand elle était revenue de LA, elle avait été embauchée dans un magazine de mode. Vogue. Voilà le mot qui représentait presque les 6 dernières années de ma vie. Je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain et pris une douche bien chaude. Une fois que j'eu fini, je m'habillai d'un short en jean déchiré et d'un débardeur jaune. Je sortis de mon appartement. Je traversai le couloir à grandes enjambées et sonnai à la porte. J'entendis des pas derrière la porte. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur ma sœur, elle me fit un grand sourire et me prit dans ses bras. Elle était revenue hier de sa croisière avec son petit-ami.

- Dit donc, il te change vraiment ce mec ! Dis-je en rigolant.

C'est quand que tu me le présente ?

- En parlant de ça, j'organise un dîner demain soir. Je vais enfin te le présenter ! Tu vas voir, il est vraiment génial. En plus d'être beau, il est intelligent. C'est des qualités qu'on retrouve pas souvent chez un homme ! S'extasia-t-elle.

Et aussi, il a un corps de rêve et au lit,…

-C'est bon, épargne-moi tes ébats sexuels s'il te plait… Dis-je en me bouchant les oreilles.

Elle rit et me tapa l'épaule. Je retirai mes mains de mes oreilles et la reprit dans mes bras.

- Je vais devoir y aller, Candice m'attend et si je veux pas être en retard à la rédac', je dois me dépêcher !

Je l'embrassai rapidement sur la joue et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la rue. Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer pour m'indiquer que j'avais reçu un message. Je le sortis de ma poche et commençai à lire le message que Candice m'avait envoyé.

« Hey miss Dobrev !

Je savais que tu étais souvent en retard mais là, ça fait au moins une demi-heure que j'attends ! Je te préviens, ton café est froid ! »

Je ris et commençai à taper sur le clavier.

« Mademoiselle Accola,

Figurez-vous que je suis une fille et, qui dit fille, dit 1h sous la… »

Je ne pus continuer d'écrire car je percutai quelqu'un.

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé. Dis-je en relevant la tête. Mes yeux se plongèrent dans un regard bleu azur. Ces yeux. C'étaient les siens.

Tu es…

Il me coupa.

- Le grand, beau et célèbre Ian Somerhalder ? Oui, je sais, ça fait un choc de me toucher. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

J'étais choquée. Il avait tant changé depuis 7 ans. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça avant. De plus, il ne me reconnaissait pas. J'étais choquée, énervée, triste et tout ce qui va avec.

- Qu'on soit clair, je te déteste alors ne t'avise pas ne serait-ce que de me reparler si tu me vois, OK ? Je te hais ! Criais-je tandis qu'il perdait son sourire et fronça les sourcils, énervé.

-Ah oui. Et t'es qui pour dire ça ? A ce que je sache, t'as pas gagné plus de 3 trophées au Teen Choice Awards l'année passée ! Cria-t-il énervé de se faire rabaisser par une gamine.

Je le regardai méchamment et sortis tout naturellement.

- Ian, tu es différent d'avant. Je croyais qu'après toutes ces années, tu n'aurais pas changé, que tu serais toujours le même mais finalement tu es comme toutes ces stars…

Sur ce, je partis à grandes enjambées vers le café au bout de la rue en laissant un Ian bien déboussolé au milieu de la rue.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Review ? Faites des commentaires constructifs SVP...**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hey hey, chers lecteurs ! Désolé du retard... Je devais poster le chapitre hier mais comme une imbécile, j'avais désactivé mon WIFI... Enfin bref, merci à tous ceux qui me lise et qui m'envoie leurs reviews.**

**Gwen : Contente que ça te plaise, la suite tout de suite ! (Ca rime !)**

**Guest : Haha, ta review m'a fait bien rire. J'avoue que le comportement d'Ian n'est pas très exemplaire mais on va bientôt découvrir pourquoi ! Pour le "chéri de sa soeur", on va bientôt découvrir qui c'est ! Genre, on va tout découvrir bientôt... Tu peux continuer de t'énerver autant que tu veux, j'aime ça ! Voilà la suite !**

**M : Contente que ça te plaise ! Voilà la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**PDV de Nina Dobrev :**

Je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers le café. Je rentrai en cherchant Candice des yeux. Je la trouvai, assise comme d'habitude à notre table, regardant la carte des petites choses à grignoter avec envie. Je couru vers elle en m'asseyant, enfin plutôt m'affalant, sur la chaise en face d'elle. Elle sursauta en levant le nez de la carte.

**- Tu ne peux pas être une fois à l'heure dans ta vie, Nina ?** Demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

Je ne répondis rien. J'étais tellement choquée de le revoir. Comment réagir quand on revoit son ancien meilleur ami qui vous a abandonné pour une stupide carrière sans donner de ses nouvelles alors qu'il vous l'avait promit ? Personnellement, je ne réagirai pas bien et c'est exactement se que j'ai fait. Je savais que le revoir me ferait du mal mais pas à ce point… Candice du voir que j'allais mal car elle fronça les sourcils en me regardant attentivement.

**- Nina, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe** ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

**- Je l'ai revu…** Dis-je sans prononcé son nom. Même après 7 ans, j'avais encore mal.

**- Qui ça… ?** Elle me regarda et ses sourcils se relevèrent comme par magie.

**NON ?! Il a osé revenir après être partit pendant 7 ans sans avoir donné de nouvelle ?! Après t'avoir fait du mal en te laissant toute seule ?! Après t'avoir abandonnée ?! Je vais lui faire la peau si je le vois** ! Dit-elle en attrapant sa veste en cuir qui se trouvait sur son dossier de chaise et en essayant de partir. Je la retenu de justesse.

**- Candice, fait pas ça** ! Dis-je en regardant de tous les côtés du café et vis que beaucoup de gens nous regardaient.

**Assieds-toi. S'il te plait…** Dis-je en voyant qu'elle hésitait à aller égorger le garçon qui m'avait fait le plus de mal dans mes 23 ans de vie. Elle se rassit en râlant un peu de ne pas pouvoir assouvir ses pulsions meurtrière envers Ian.

**- Tu lui as parlé ?** Demanda-t-elle une fois calmée.

**- Oui… Mais il m'a pas reconnue…** Dis-je d'une petite voix.

J'étais blessée. Oui, blessée qu'il soit revenu et aussi par son comportement. Il était devenu quelqu'un d'idiot, égoïste, égocentrique et méchant.

Candice entendit la détresse dans ma voix et me prit dans les bras. Je commençai à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

**- Il m'a blessé… Il est revenu en me traitant comme si je n'avais jamais existé…**

**- Tu sais, tu as beaucoup changé en 7 ans**… Dit Candice d'une voix hésitante.

**- Tu as peut-être raison…** Dis-je en séchant mes larmes.

**- J'ai raison tu veux dire !** S'exclama Candice pour me rendre le sourire. Ce qui fonctionna étonnamment bien.

Après quelques minutes à parler de tout et de rien, Nous dûmes partir pour aller travailler. Elle aussi travaillait pour Vogue. Elle écrivait des articles tandis que moi, je prenais les photos et même parfois, posait pour l'apprenti photographe qui m'assistait depuis quelques années.

Nous arrivions bras-dessus, bras-dessous dans les bureaux du 12ème étage. Candice s'attabla à son bureau tandis que moi, je me dirigeai vers la porte au fond du couloir où se trouvait une grande pièce peinte de mur blanc. Mon apprenti était déjà là à prendre des photos de la vue panoramique que nous offrait le building de 15 étages qu'avait acheté Monsieur Morgan quand ses affaires avaient portées leurs fruits. Je me dirigeai vers Nathaniel, que je surnommais Nate ou Buzz, en lui tapant la tête, ce qui le fit sursauter, ne m'ayant pas entendu.

**- Miss Dobrev pointe enfin le bout de son nez !**

**- Monsieur Buzolic devrait la fermer si il tient à son job !**

Il me fit une tête de chien battu ce qui me fit rire. C'était peut-être mon apprenti mais c'était aussi un très bon ami. Peut-être même mon meilleur ami...

Notre séance de rire s'acheva quand Monsieur Morgan passa la porte. Il nous sourit et nous informa que notre mannequin avait eu un accident de voiture et donc, quelqu'un devait la remplacer. Il dit ça tout en me regardant. Mon soupire ne se fit pas prier pour s'entendre. J'hochai la tête à sa demande silencieuse. Je me dirigeai vers la cabine que les mannequins utilisent habituellement pour se changer et me vêtu d'habits assez léger et osé. Une fois sortie, je vis que Nate me regardait en souriant, l'appareil photo dans une main, le pouce levé de l'autre. Je lui souris en soupirant et posa un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Je m'assis sur un lit tout en commençant à poser tandis que Nate et quelques autres techniciens tournait autour de moi.

**PDV de Ian Somerhalder :**

Je me remis à marcher tout en repensant à ce que cette inconnue m'avait dit. J'étais perturbé. J'avais côtoyé du monde pendant ces 7 ans. Toutes les identifier m'était impossible. Je savais que cette fille était différente, vraiment différente… Et ces yeux, je jurerai les avoir déjà vu quelque part… Mai où ? J'étais dans mes pensées quand je sentis une légère claque derrière la tête. Je me retournai et vis Paul. Je souris et lui rendit sa claque.

**- Tu pensais à tes fabuleuses nuits avec ta fiancée pour être dans la lune comme ça ?** Dit-il avec humour.

**- Figure-toi que j'ai appris que quelqu'un me détestait alors que je la connaissais même pas !** Dis-je en essayant de rire. Je n'y arrivais pas… Je suis sûr que je la connaissais.

**- Peut-être une de ces filles avec qui tu as couché quand on était à Seattle pour l'avant-première du film, non** ? Dit-il en se marrant de la tête que je faisais.

**- En faite, oublie ce que j'ai dit ! Viens, on va être en retard pour notre séance photo.** Dis-je en râlant un peu.

Pendant la promo du film, j'avais envoyé des billets d'entrées à Nina. Je l'avais attendue jusqu'à ce que le film démarre. Elle n'était jamais venue. Je la comprenais un peu, elle voulait refaire sa vie. Mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle vienne. Juste pour me prouver qu'elle ne m'avait pas oublier. De toute évidence, elle m'avait oublié… Moi, non. Pendant ces 7 ans que j'ai passé loin de ma ville natale, il ne s'était pas passé un seul jour sans que je ne pense à elle. Je cherchais dans ma tête pourquoi elle ne voulait pas me voir, si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, si elle avait reçu les 365 lettres que je lui avais envoyées pendant un an… Puisqu'elle n'avait jamais répondu, soit elle ne les avait pas reçues, soit elle ne voulait pas y répondre…

Paul me suivait dans la rue, n'étant jamais venu à New York. Sérieux, ce mec était fou ! On marchait en essayant de passer incognito dans la rue. On préférait marcher plutôt que de prendre un taxi ou une voiture. Ca allait plus vite parce qu'à New York, il ne se passe pas un seul jour sans qu'il n'y ait de bouchon dans centre-ville. Etant donné que l'établissement Vogue se situait en plein centre-ville, mieux valait ne pas être en retard pour notre photoshoot. Une fois passé l'émeute de fans grâce à un agent de sécurité, nous montions jusqu'au 12ème étage pour nous diriger vers la salle au fond du couloir avec une blonde qui me lançait des regards meurtriers. Cette journée était vraiment bizarre… Une fois que j'eu passé la porte, je me retrouvai ébloui, non pas par le soleil qui tapait sur les murs blanc qui encadraient la pièce, mais par cette inconnue que j'avais vu ce matin. Ma bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Paul me regardait en essayant de ne pas rire tandis que la blonde essayait de capter mon attention. J'étais comme hypnotisé…

**- AAAAIIIIEEE !**

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers moi. La blonde venait de m'arracher les cheveux. Elle eut un grand sourire tandis que la brune rigolait en se tenant les côtes. Je lançai un regard noir à la jeune fille à côté de moi qui elle me souriait d'une manière faux-culs.

**- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ça** ! S'exclama-t-elle en tirant la brune par le bras pour l'emmener dans les cabines.

Paul me regardait toujours en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, là où la jeune fille avait tiré et s'en fut trop pour Paul qui se retrouva plier en deux, les mains sur le ventre tandis que tout le monde le regardait. Je lui donnai un bon coup dans les tibias et il s'affala par terre tandis que je marmonnai des choses incompréhensibles. Je me dirigeai vers un jeune homme qui avait l'air exaspéré face à toute cette agitation et ces rires.

**- Bonjour.**

Il leva son nez de son appareil photo.

**- Oui, salut…** Marmonna-t-il.

Je fus légèrement surpris par son attitude. Enfin, c'est pas comme si je m'y étais pas habitué aujourd'hui…

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut qu'on face ?** Dis-je en tirant Paul qui avait déjà commencé à draguer une femme.

**- Il faut demander à la chef, je suis qu'apprentis.** Dit-il en pointant la jeune brune qui sortait des cabines en riant avec un appareil photo.

Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers elle. Elle perdit vite son sourire heureux en me voyant approcher, le remplaçant par un sourire faux-culs.

**- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour le grand Ian Somerhalder qui a gagné 3 trophées au Teen Choice Award l'année passée ?** Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

J'ignorai sa phrase et Paul lui demanda :

**- Comment est-ce qu'on doit s'habiller ?** Demanda Paul en voyant que je n'allais pas répondre.

**- On vous a pas prévenu ?** Demanda-t-elle en perdant son sourire.

**- Prévenu de quoi ?** Demandais-je en paniquant un peu.

Et si on avait été remplacé ? Et si on était pas assez beaux ? Ou célèbre ?

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

**- Vous devrez être nu sous des couvertures…**

* * *

**Je vous laisse un peu sur la fin mais j'avais vraiment envie de commencer le prochain chapitre sur les sentiments de Ian face à cette rencontre et ce photoshoot... Place aux question : Comment avez-vous trouvez la conversation Candice/Nina ? La réaction de Candice ? Le métier de Nina et Candice ? Que Nathaniel Buzolic fasse partie de cette fiction ? Je ne vous le cache pas, je suis une fan de Kol et je suis dégoûtée qu'il soit mort dans TVD... La conversation Paul/Ian ? Les pensées de Ian ? Ian qui bave devant Nina ? La fin ?**

**J'attend vos review avec impatience mes choux à la crème ! Oui, je n'aime pas les choux de Bruxelles... XOXO -Magical**


End file.
